A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stable, solid form antimicrobial compositions comprising 3-isothiazolones.
B. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,591, Millar, shows 3-isothiazolones absorbed on particulate solid (diatomaceous earth) for oil field fluid applications.
European Patent Application 106,562 of Apr. 25, 1984 shows similar solid formulations to Millar.
European Patent Application 106,563 of Apr. 25, 1984 shows stable, non-irritating, slow-release compositions containing 3-isothiazolones, an inert filler, and a high-melting solid, wax-like binder.
European Patent Application publication 0147223 of Jul. 3, 1985, shows the combination of organic hydroperoxides with organic biocides giving enhanced activity. Among the biocides listed is 3-isothiazolone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,109 discloses combinations of oxidants and microbicides, among which are 3-isothiazolones, showing enhanced activity.